Never Getting Close Switch
by Urge2Kill
Summary: 1827. What do you think would happen if the strongest person in school that holds his pride dearly would become extremely weak around the weakest herbivore ever?


**Disclaimer**: D.O.N'.T. O.W.N.

**A/N**: It's a 'switch' version of 'Never Getting Close' story which was about Tsuna being allergic to Hibari. In this story Hibari is allergic to Tsuna. But this one wouldn't be fluffy, at least to fluffy. And when I thought about Hibari+allergy thing I couldn't help but remember 'sakurakura' with all the side effects like weakness, inability to fight, falling on knees etc. Supposedly it's a first chapter out of planned three.

**Summary**: 1827. What do you think would happen if the strongest person in school that holds his pride dearly would become extremely weak around the weakest herbivore ever?

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, none other than that for now.

**Beta**: none.

* * *

**Never getting close. Switch.**

**Chapter ⅓: Hatred.**

**Words: 1647 (Google says so, I didn't count myself)  
**

Hibari Kyoya was patrolling the school grounds after the first day of the school year. The dismissal bell rang only few minutes ago but there were no students left at school already. He never tolerated with noisy herbivores that stayed on his territory for more than it was necessary. Usually he wasn't doing it personally: he had the whole DC at his disposal to ensure the area was cleared. But he had to teach freshmen his rules, and besides the weather was fine and his pet wouldn't stop chipping and disturbing his nap. So he was walking in calm pace with his eyes scanning the grounds. No one would ever think he was pissed right now. But he was very much so. His nap was ruined and he couldn't find any preys that broke any of his rules to relieve his stress.

Suddenly he heard some muffled noises. He immediately turned around the corner supposing to see somebody to warm up his muscles after his interrupted sleep. He wasn't surprised to see a bunch of herbivores, four of them to be exact.

"Staying at the school grounds after hours is forbidden. I'll bite you to death."

After those words the quartet spun around synchronously to face the prefect. They made sure the voice they'd heard indeed belonged to the feared Hibari Kyoya. The students desperately tried to escape the cruel fate that most likely awaited them. Too bad when it came to speed (strength, stamina and brains as well) they were not even near his league. The sentence was imposed and enforced in no time and four bleeding bodies were left in different but equally unnatural poses across the school back yard.

Only after some of his boredom and discomfort was let out Hibari noticed something was wrong. He deeply cared for his body even if he forgot all about it when it came to serious fight. And now something was obviously wrong with it. He felt almost sick except for the fever part and that was when he heard a 'thump'. Turning his head he saw a smaller kid who went unnoticed by him before. The kid looked dishevelled and was wearing Namimori uniform messily. It was an eyesore for the perfectionist that Hibari Kyoya was.

"Thank you! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please take care of me." The kid almost screamed while bowing deeply. The words came out in a manner that showed how much guts the student gathered to overcome his fear and shock and express how grateful he was.

_'I'm so taking care of you.'_ The prefect thought sadistically. The bugging weakness of his body made him stressful again and he needed to beat up some rule-breakers to put at least his mind at ease.

There was also something about the weak herbivore that just irked him and rose his interest at the same time. But the prefect wasn't in the mood (and shape) right now to define the source of his unexpected interest. So he choose the 'irked' part and gave into it.

"Staying at school after hours, not following the dress code and crowding. I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH." Probably the usually cold and collected prefect wasn't emotionless at the moment.

The prefect didn't know why the mousy teen made him feel so irritated but it wasn't important after all. The annoyance was about to get bitten. But as soon as Kyoya neared the other his knees became weak and the rest of his body betrayed him as well. It happened faster that he could say 'I'll bite you to death'. Out of the blue he felt his eyes and his throat sore and aching all at once. And he started sneezing so hard he thought he could spit out his brain or lungs or both of them. With that he fell down on his knees feeling disgust for himself. Being so weak and with the herbivore around too... Such a disgrace. The whole situation about him on the verge of crying and sneezing and kneeling before the weakest looking herbivore ever was quite a hit for his pride.

The other fell out of his stupor but instead of leaving Hibari alone and saving his pathetic life he started obviously useless fussing around the prefect.

"Prefect-san... Prefect-san... Hang on there, I'll get some help..."

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was waiting in the hallway at the door of his boss' office ready to report on the DC finances and pass to Kyo-san the protection money he collected from the nearby shops. But the reception room was empty which was unusual and even suspicious for this time of the day. Tetsuya paced in front of the room waiting for the head prefect to arrive and glanced out of the window out of pure boredom. What he saw made a usual herb he kept in the corner of his mouth fall out.

In two minutes he brought his boss to the reception room, not without a strange little brunette who tagged along blabbing non-stop something about "will prefect-san be alright?" Tetsuya could only pity the kid silently. Sawada-san (as the kid introduced himself) must be a freshman in Nami Middle so he didn't know yet how dead he was for seeing Kyo-san in such a state.

* * *

His first day in the middle school was hell. Well, that was something to be expected from someone like Dame-Tsuna. But being bullied almost right after the entrance ceremony was his absolute personal record. But he was saved by the prefect of the school. Tsuna wasn't too good with prefects before because he was often late. Additionally when it came to helping out with the bullies the prefects preferred to mind their own business and do not interfere. So no wonder Tsuna was really grateful for an unexpected but really helpful arrival of the raven haired senpai.

Tsuna almost took back his good thoughts about the prefect when he was promised to be... was it 'bitten to death'? But when the senior fell down feeling unwell Tsuna just couldn't ignore it. He needed to repay for saving him and all the things he was blamed for were true after all. So without hesitation he tried to escort (literally drag) the older student to the nurse office. Somehow he didn't think of calling the ambulance which was more logical since it was too late for the nurse to still be there. And besides it was easier to just wait for help to arrive than drag the (now unconscious) larger and heavier body.

Tsuna was equally surprised and relieved when another senpai (even if he was really scary looking) came to help him out. The two of them (mostly Kusakabe-san) took Hibari-san (Tsuna learnt the prefect's name) to the Reception room which appeared to be the Disciplinary Committee office. And after that Tsuna had no choice but to leave. Kusakabe-san ensured him he would take care of 'Kyo-san'.

* * *

The mysterious sickness went as fast as it came. Almost as soon as the door of his office was closed behind the small brunette Hibari felt relatively okay. And in another ten minutes he was up and pissed like hell.

"I never saw anything Kyo-san." Tetsu said and hurried to start his report.

Hibari listened to his right-hand man halfheartedly being too deep in thoughts about his crashed pride.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Kyo-san?"

"Go on with your report, Tetsu." Hibari replied and his subordinate continued like nothing happened.

Hibari couldn't forget about his shameful weakness. And it didn't take to be a genius to understand one simple thing: he was weak only around that Sawada Tsunayoshi herbivore. He tested it out on the same day. He already had all freshmen's personal files stacked on his desk so it took him less than a minute to find out the address of the teen in question. And he just passed by the Sawada household. And this small experiment showed that his body reacted even to such a insignificant thing as 'passing by'.

Hibari wasn't a herbivore that would cowardly avoid the threat. He was positive he could overpower his weakness one way or another.

Too caught up with his 'pride issues' he never actually payed attention to Sawada Tsunayoshi in any other sense than some kind of virus or bacteria. However he was absolutely sure about one thing: he hated the brunette with passion. He never had such a feeling towards anyone else. He just deemed people worthy or not (however 'worthy' were rare). He treated people like enemies, subordinates or simply nobodies. However, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an exception. Hibari couldn't ignore the other's existence, Tsunayoshi wasn't his subordinate and (surprising or not) he wasn't exactly what Hibari called an enemy. The effect the small teen gave was Hibari's enemy, not the teen himself. Tsunayoshi was hated for a totally different reason. He was hated for being kind and showing his worry and concern. Pity was the last thing a prideful but weak at the moment carnivore needed. Being pitied by the weakest of the weak was the worst and impossible nightmare for the strongest person in Namimori, unfortunately, until now.

Hibari's attempts to get the wielder of the source of his troubles bitten and therefore prove to himself he's stronger that that mysterious sickness of his failed.

He couldn't afford another fainting so as soon as he felt even a minor change in his state he gave up (with Sawada desperately trying to keep up with his pace in attempt to tag along... so distressing). But only temporarily to try something else later.

And he tried lots of possible 'antidotes'...

* * *

Tsuna was really surprised to see the prefect around again. He felt guilty for their first meeting. Hibari-san probably felt really tired after protecting Tsuna from those bullies and Tsuna didn't even took care of him properly then. So when he saw the prefect in his neighbourhood when he went out shopping he was surprised and even glad.

"Hibari-san?"


End file.
